


The blade isn't just good for fighting

by azurite_animator



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Time, Grief/Mourning, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurite_animator/pseuds/azurite_animator
Summary: Tecnoblade knows what his brother did. He has gone over it millions of times in his head. The first problem is that he can't fund anything bad about it. The second is how much of wilber he sees in Tommy's eyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The blade isn't just good for fighting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time going about making a story! I really hope you all enjoy! Have a nice night I love you all! ((Likes and comments needed please!"

"I won't forgive them.." 

Are the first words that stumble out of his mouth. Somehow in the back pf his mine he registers that he's on hands and knees on the floor and the rocks under him hurt but the only thing his mind was on was his brother in a hole in front of him. his mind automatically shoots to thinking about why his brother was in here and his first reasoning was schlatt, schlatt who drove his brothers out of their own land, schlatt who made wilber crazy, the schlatt who.. Who he followed orders from. He sighs through his teeth letting his face scrunch up however what he didn't exspect was the warm, salty tears to flow down. He was the blade and to the piglin these tears felt like daggers to his skin. His breathing became slightly weak in his chest. Oh how he missed the younger kid who stayed by his side through everything! He had nothing if it wasn't for wilber. He second guesses this for a second letting his mind drift to the youngest child in the family dynamic, Tommy. The little brat was young and wreckless going out of his way to battle whatever he could to gain what he felt was right. Tecno couldn't exactly say this was bad but it was... It was so much like how wilber started out. Wilber had a bit of time to grown before being booted into wars but the youngest had no chance being as young and careless as he was. He grabs a little snow from the ground beside wilbers grave and lets it sift through his fingers.

"Wilber? Will, maybe I wasn't the main character but I don't suppose we are villans. We only did what was right." He chuckled to himself "hm. That sounds like something Philza would say. Wilber he wasn't himself. I like to think I wouldn't have killed you either but who knows."

This was more of a ramble and tecno knew that but it felt a freeing to finally talk to wilber after so long. Wilber and Tommy have told phill how they abandoned them but maybe it was his fault a bit as well. He loved his brothers but they were more touchy kinda of fokes and that's not how he showed love. He could understand how hard that must have been on the youngest kids. He curls into himself more 

"Will, I'm sorry" he wispers quietly as the words sifted ever forgotten in the wind.

Unknonest to him a certain ghost was sitting on his grave arms crosses and held tightly to his stomach as he tried to choke down his own tears 

"Tech." He says in normal almost sing song tone "you've done well" 

he calls out finally letting some of the pain go by a scream that would have terrified anyone near by if they heard him- if they cared enough to want him back. This thought plauged ghostbur as he turned to look at tech 'not even his brother' he thought clenching his teeth


End file.
